The Sugar Project
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: An off-handed comment of Hisoka's starts Watari thinking... and things go downhill from there! ; }


It all started with an off-handed comment of Hisoka's:

"Sometimes I wonder if the reason Tsuzuki is able to summon that many Shikigami is because of all the sugar he eats."

**The Sugar Project**

By Watari Yutaka

(Typed by Icka! M. Chif)

**The Theory: **

            Sugar intake levels effect power output ratios. (The higher the blood sugar, the more powerful the Shikigami you can summon.)

**First Test**

**Test Information: **

            Test Subject: Co-workers who drinks coffee. 

            Control Subject: Tsuzuki (Note to self: Keep Tsuzuki AWAY from the coffee.)

            Accelerant: Saccharine

            Test Location: Break room of the JuOhCho.

**Test Description:**

            Introduced highly concentrated saccharine into the coffee-pot of the JoOhCho's main break room.

**Observations: **

            Before Test: Before the Test, both the Control and the Test Subjects appeared within the range that would be described as a "normal". Normal for a bunch of dead guys anyway.

            Immediate Results: Test Subjects immediately began to comment on how good the coffee smelled today. Control Subject was distracted from the coffee-pot with a thermos of hot cocoa. Had several people comment on my 'unusually cheerful attitude today'. (Note to self: Watch facial expressions around Test Subjects. Smiling appears to disturb them. Control Subject not effected.)

Test Subjects drank coffee and went to work. 

            Long Term Results: Test Subjects appeared to fidget and want to move a bit more than normal. The amount of pranks and jokes played on each other also increased. Rumour has it that Tatsumi -might- have even smiled while Tsuzuki wasn't around. Was also requested to make coffee more often.

**Conclusions:**

            Results inconclusive. No Shikigami were summoned nor was anything blown up. (Note to self: Dangit. Maybe next time.)

**Possible Applications:**

Attempt to use this at the next Christmas party. Would probably work better than the vodka I used last year.

**Second Test**

**Test Information: **

            Test Subject: Co-workers

            Control Subject: Tsuzuki 

            Accelerant: Caramelised condensed milk

            Test Location: Board room of the JuOhCho.

**Test Description:**

            Introduction of highly condensed glucose of the caramel variety.

**Observations: **

            Before Test: Before the Test, both the Control and the Test Subjects appeared within the range that would be described as a "normal". (Note to self: Can I use that term for them? 'Normal'?)

            Immediate Results: Test Subjects entered meeting room and found specially prepared wrapped caramel toffee at each of their seats. Control Subject got a quantity of sugar-free bubble gum. Weekly meeting was delayed as Konoe called a small break to indulge sweet tooth. (Note to self: Luck-y!)

            Long Term Results: Due to the caramel, weekly meeting was cancelled because none of the Subjects could talk. Result not completely conclusive on Hisoka due to the fact that he rarely talks anyway. Control Subject also managed to get stuck to his partner after blowing a particularly large bubble. Rumour also has it that Tatsumi giggled at the sight.

**Conclusions: **

            Inconclusive. Aside from my lab when making the caramel, nothing got blown up.

**Possible Applications: **

            The caramel shows great promise, especially when it comes to silencing people who won't stop talking. (Note to self: Test it on GuShoShin brothers the next time they get mad about the lab blowing up.)

The pictures of Hisoka and Tsuzuki stuck together by the gum in compromising positions also shows great promise, either to make a little money on the side or for blackmail purposes. Decisions, decisions....

**Third Test**

**Test Information: **

            Test Subject: Co-workers

            Control Subject: Tsuzuki 

            Accelerant: Chemically Enhanced Flavoured Sugar

            Test Location: Main Offices of the JuOhCho.

**Test Description: **

            Distributed 'Pixie Sticks' to the Test Subjects.

**Observations: **

            Before Test: Before the Test, both the Control and the Test Subjects appeared within the range that would be described as a "normal". (Note to self: find a better word than 'normal'.)

            Immediate Results: Test Subjects were rather wary of new element after the caramel incident, but were soon holding impromptu contests to see who could pour the most sugar down their throats in the least amount of time. Both lips and tongues became startling shades of a multitude of colours. Control Subject arrived late.

            Long Term Results: Behaviour became radically different once the sugar got into their bloodstream. Singing, games of tag and practical jokes became rampant. Little paper work got done, but a great deal of it was either used in a paper ball war or used for origami and paper aeroplanes.

Rumour has it that Tatsumi does a really evil Muraki impression when on a sugar high. They're still trying to get Tsuzuki out of the Sakura trees.

**Conclusions:**

            Never ever EVER get a Kagetsukai on a sugar high. Unless you're looking for a little nookie. ^_^V

**Possible Applications:**

            Who says the afterlife is boring? Whoooooooooooooo!!!

**Final Conclusion:**

            Inconclusive. Sugar intake levels will effect behaviour patterns, but has thus far not proven to effect power output levels. Long term study may be required.

**After Word:**

            Hisoka and Tsuzuki's whereabouts are currently unknown after a late night encounter with a sugar buzzed Tatsumi waving something that looked suspiciously like a can of whipped cream yesterday. 

Tatsumi is currently locked himself in his office, dealing with the after effects of a major sugar crash. 

On a more positive note, Konoe has asked me to be in charge of refreshments at this years Christmas party! (Note to self: Luck-y! ^_^ )

-End-

Kagetsukai = Shadow Master

Notes:

Unfortunately, this was not written while on a sugar high. Wish it was, could use the re-charge. *Grin*

I'm not very good with science, so I apologise for any mistakes that were made in the scientific process. 

Tip of the hat goes to The T.W.I.N.K.I.E.S. Project for supplying the inspiration. (www.twinkiesproject.com) Fortunately, (or un-fortunately) we didn't get to eat the Control Subject after each Test like they did. #^^#

Thanks goes to Yaoi no Miko (oh she of the many names) and M for introducing me to Yami no Matsuei. Thanks also goes to Anneke-chan for introducing me to the afore mentioned clowns (tee-hee!), and to Ysabet, who leaves the coolest remarks! (I owe you a letter!)


End file.
